


Yule Ball

by DangerousDaydreams



Series: Contractually Obligated [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Chocolate Frogs (Harry Potter), F/M, Flirting, Jealousy, Marriage, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Singing, Vaginal Sex, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerousDaydreams/pseuds/DangerousDaydreams
Summary: As the assistant Herbology Professor you go with your husband Severus Snape to the Yule Ball. You have a terribly good time before and after. Though Severus maintains he is not a jealous person.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Reader, Severus Snape/You
Series: Contractually Obligated [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198688
Kudos: 14





	Yule Ball

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot is an extended version of a scene in my Contractually Obligated work so there is needed context that comes from that work for parts of the work. Thinking about doing multiple of these so let me know how you liked this as well as which scenes you would like me to do this to in the original work. Also imagine the Miley Cyrus cover of Heart of Glass for the song/performance.

Severus sat in an armchair watching you move about the room quickly. He was ready to go but you were still finishing up though he wasn’t wearing anything different than usual. He made a noise and you stuck your tongue out at him as you shoved your feet into a pair of heels. 

You were utterly gorgeous and it took a lot for him to hold back. When you had bought the dress he wasn’t too thrilled at the deep neck line or lack of sleeves but now that he really saw it on you… He couldn’t keep his eyes off of you.

The dress was a deep navy, a line shape with gold constellation embroidery, your back was exposed as well as your upper chest though attached was a cape with more constellation embroidery. You had your hair up and dainty gold jewelry, you looked better than your wedding day though you’d been excited for this event.

“We need to be going.”

You looked up at him as you put final swipes of makeup. “Let’s go then.”

Severus stood up and went to the door, allowing you out first before locking the door behind you. “You look too good.”

You rolled your eyes and continued down the hallway, “I think you are biased on that opinion but thank you for the compliment.”

Severus caught your quick pace and you turned down the corridor where you started seeing terribly nervous students being comforted in groups. Up the stairs the pair of you went and over to the hall where Minerva and Albus were sorting out last minute details. When they caught sight of you it was like they hadn’t seen you not covered in dirt before. 

“What do you need us to do?” You came to a stop in front of them a second before Severus.

“Don’t you both look lovely!” Minerva looked from you to Severus and back. “If you don’t mind keeping an eye on our champions while I go find Mr Potter and his date.”

You nodded and Minerva left as well as Albus though pulled away by Moody for some reason. Moving out of the middle of the corridor but staying close enough to watch Fleur and Cedric talk with their dates. Severus stood very close to you, you could feel his breath on your shoulder but maybe you were just a bit cold. You looked up to him and he raised an eyebrow so you went back to the students.

“The Weasley twins are looking at you like they have a shot..” Severus said in a low voice. You shot a glare in their direction but didn’t otherwise engage.

“I am 34 years old and a teacher here, they should know their place as students.” You responded in a similar volume, Severus placed a hand on your waist which surprised you but you didn’t object.

You two stayed quiet until it was time to throw the stragglers inside before the champions entrance. Severus stayed close and you didn’t mind especially with Igor acting unnecessarily agitated. It was pleasant, the music and the good energy that radiated from the kids. All of a sudden you had a red head in front of you, one of the Weasley twins, at least it was your favorite one.

“Mr. Weasley do you need something?”

“I wanted to ask you to dance with me if possible.”

You laughed and looked at Severus who looked not so thrilled at the proposition. “Don’t you have your own date to dance with?”

“Yes but she got sick and left, and you are the only lady I can ask.” You knew George was giving you the run around but you were willing to indulge him as long as he stayed respectful.

“Okay Mr. Weasley, just this once.” You turned to Severus who was going to object but wasn’t going to show emotion like that. You winked at Severus before following George to the dance floor. “How much money did you win from me saying yes?”

“10 galleons.” George looked sheepish as he hadn’t expected you to say yes. 

“If I don’t get a chocolate frog from that prize money I will be upset.” The look on his face brightened, though you knew where his hands were at was not going to go down well with Severus but it wasn’t your fault he didn’t want to dance. 

The two of you danced for a few songs before you politely excused yourself to head back to Severus who was talking with Igor. Igor was the bastard who named you at his trial and you were not pleased that he was here. It took all that was within you to not start swinging on him and particularly right now when he was bothering Severus during an event he definitely shouldn’t.

“Enjoying your frivolity?”

“Yes Severus, despite what you may think George is the better twin.”

Severus scoffed at that, “There’s not a difference between any of the Weasleys.”

You didn’t respond but raised your eyebrows. The conversation ceased and Igor eyed you heavily before Severus left the room with Igor in tow. They brought out the band most of the staff had cleared out except for you and Flitwick who was currently being crowd surfed. You wanted to help him but there was no way you could get to him or get any of them to hear you over the music. You felt bad but left him to be hopefully set down eventually, you hoped he wouldn’t be mad at you. Severus didn’t come back inside after a while so you decided to make sure to be the one to get everyone back safely.

After a few songs the lead singer, Mryon, picked you out as you had just been enjoying from the side lines. You were surprised because it wasn’t something you had as an option. 

“I think we should let the prettiest teacher here make a request.”

That flattery was welcomed any day of the week, though you were probably the youngest even at 34. After a second of silence and a Wealsey yelled out something you shrugged. “You guys know any Blondie?” The singer looked back to his band and they generally agreed. 

“Any song but you have to sing it with us.”

You laughed but agreed, tonight was about having fun and this was a chance you wouldn’t have again. You got help up onto the stage from some surprisingly strong Durmstrang boys who just lifted you like you were nothing and they procured you a microphone. “Heart of glass?” You asked the band and they nodded, beginning to play. You couldn’t help but laugh, what in the world were you doing but the students seemed into it. The Weasley twins were hyping up the group around them, Cedric was having a blast, and there was a group of Durmstrang students who seemed like someone spiked their punch. Though you weren’t planning on bursting their bubble as long as they behaved themselves for the rest of the night. The music started vibrating through your body and you were full of confidence, you had sung this song nearly every day for well over a decade. It was a part of your favorite Blondie record that helped keep you happy on days when it was rough and let out emotions on good days. Though the lyrics didn’t mean as much as they did 10 years ago, it was still easy to put your all behind them.

“Once I had a love and it was a gas  
Soon turned out had a heart of glass  
Seemed like the real thing, only to find  
Mucho mistrust, love's gone behind

Once I had a love and it was divine  
Soon found out I was losing my mind  
It seemed like the real thing but I was so blind  
Mucho mistrust, love's gone behind”

You felt free to move with music with none of the other at least more senior teachers around, your dress flowed with you and you felt ecstatic that people were enjoying it. Severus came back into the hall alone, and stuck along the back wall which intrigued you though you suspected it was to watch you without anyone particularly noticing. You noticed though and you kept an eye on him, you hoped he wouldn’t be upset with you for doing this. 

“In between  
What I find is pleasing and I'm feeling fine  
Love is so confusing, there's no peace of mind  
If I fear I'm losing you it's just no good  
You teasing like you do”

At the second to last line you made eye contact with Severus who smiled briefly enough for you to catch it. What a sight you must have been, with a skin tight dress belting a song with a band in front of students. The students seemed to be having a blast so when the song ended the high energy seemed to die, the same Durmstrang boys helped you down and you waded through the crowd to get to Severus. When you got to him you were laughing hard, you were so terribly happy. Another song had started and there were no eyes on the two of you, he cupped your face with a hand and you put a hand on his waist. 

“I can’t leave you alone for a minute.”

“I would have done even if you were standing next to me.”

“I don’t doubt it.”

“Severus, I love you.” 

Severus didn’t seem to hesitate when he kissed you, though it lasted briefly, it was the first true physical affection he had shown towards you in front of students. You wondered what had changed but didn’t want to question it. You felt warm inside even though it was terribly cold just outside the doors.

When he pulled away you asked, “Help me shut this place down in a bit?”

“Obviously.” 

You smiled, “Try to enjoy yourself a little.” 

You both moved to the side of the room to keep a better eye on the whole of the crowd. You had a blast even standing next to someone who was always the buzzkill. You were the so-called fun professor as you avoided punishment in lieu of learning from mistakes but that looked extreme in comparison to Severus. You knew Severus was an asshole to the kids but you couldn’t do anything about it, especially when he had appearances to upkeep that ran deeper than would make sense to any kid. It was all about appearances but you had to take the time to enjoy what you could while you could since you knew it could all be cut very short.

The songs continued for a while but eventually the night came to a close and the students started filing out. Severus went with the group to make sure they made it back to their common rooms without any other detours and you stayed with the band to make sure they got out of the grounds safely. Instruments flew into cases and the band generally was quick to pack up. The lead singer, Myron, got down from the stage to talk to you.

“I think those kids won’t stop talking about this for the next year.”

“I would hope so, but what about you?” Myron had something in his voice that seemed a bit more sinister that you’d expected. You hadn’t taught him or interacted with him during his time at Hogwarts but had known of him.

You raised your eyebrows, okay this is how it was going to go. “I had a pleasant time though I was a bit more concerned about keeping those students from getting trampled.”

Myron chuckled, “You’ve got a set of lungs on you”

“I’ve sung that song everyday for well over a decade so I would hope I know it.”

“I think you did great on that song, though I think my boys would agree with me that we were a bit disappointed to see the prettiest woman here leave.”

You sucked your teeth, he was a bold motherfucker. “I think you forget how old I am.”

“No, I don’t think we did.” Myron was getting closer to you and you were very surprised at his outright attempt. Out of the corner of your eye you saw Severus approaching and you thanked him internally because you weren’t sure how to handle this. You leaned away from Myron and eventually turned to Severus when he was close enough.

“Severus, you got them all to their common rooms?”

“Yes” Severus looked from you to Mryon who was way too close to you and while he knew you were uncomfortable it didn’t calm his internal upset. “Mr. Wagtail, are you and your group ready to be escorted out?”

“Professor Snape, good to see you again” that was fake as fuck and you almost laughed but kept your composure, “I think we are mostly ready.” Myron looked back to the stage and the other guys nodded.

Severus turned to walk to the door but paused, “I would appreciate it if you would stop hitting on my wife while on school grounds.” You pressed your lips together and you looked at Myron who looked like he just got hit by a brick. 

Myron looked to you and you flashed him your wedding ring before following Severus to the door to wait for the band. “Took you long enough.” You quipped to him, he only looked at you before the band reached you. Wordlessly leading them out of the castle you waited inside the door for Severus as you didn’t want to walk into the snow in heels and with no coat.

Severus came back and the pair of you walked back to your room silently. When you got fairly close, you heard running behind you. Turning to George Weasley who had a chocolate frog in hand. 

He handed it to you and looked nervously at Severus, “Thank you Mr. Weasley, now if you don’t go straight to bed I will sick Professor Snape on you.”

He nodded and ran off, you laughed and continued walking. You looked at Severus who was confused, “He got 10 galleons for getting me to dance with him so my price was a chocolate frog.”

Severus scoffed, “If you were going to participate in their childish games you could’ve gotten a much bigger cut.”

“Probably but it’s all fun.”

Severus didn’t respond but you were close to the room anyways. Once inside with the door locked Severus turned to you and grasped you, pulling you into him. 

“Calling me a tease in front of a group of students and flirting with a former student” He tsked as he stared straight into your eyes.

“Those are just the lyrics and that was all Myron.” You bit your lip lightly. 

“Oh I know” He picked you up and tossed you on the bed, before kneeling over you. “Don’t try to make me jealous.”

You didn’t respond, you just kissed him.

Severus gripped your neck as he realized he couldn’t just rip the dress off of you, grumbling he got up and pulled you up with him. Kicking off your heels as he pulled the dress off of your shoulders, it pooled easily at your ankles. You were entirely naked as underwear would have ruined the look, he stared at you for a minute before pushing you back on the bed. Once again he was kneeling over you but he now had a wandering hand that stopped at your breast briefly before going directly to your cunt, rubbing in hard circles before removing his hand. 

His lips attach at your neck and he’s biting, licking, sucking, he’s going to leave dark marks in places you can’t hide. His hand immediately comes back and his fingers are inside of you pumping, curling until you’re moaning loudly directly in his ear. He continues for a minute before moving his hand to your clit again rubbing harsh circles until your legs are shaking involuntarily. You gasp and grab at his arm, he pulls away before you can climax.

In a moment he’s off of you and undressed, grabbing your knees pulling you to the edge of the bed and pushing his cock in your mouth. You don’t even have a second before he fucking your throat, spit is flying everywhere. You’re choking, struggling to keep up, and when it becomes too much you hit his thigh three times. He pulls away immediately and you’re sputtering, choking on spit with tears running down your face.

He caresses' your face and you catch your breath, this is why he hadn’t tied up your hands yet. Moving his hips away from your face he looks at your body, harshly pinching and then slapping your breasts. You’re breathing heavily and he’s staying quiet as he planning his next move.

All of a sudden his mouth is on your cunt licking and sucking, his fingers inside of you once again. You cry out as heat starts to build inside of you and he pulls away yet again. He grabbed you and picked up you, you were sure how he had the strength to haul you up like that but you didn’t object. You were terribly surprised how he was able to push into you with no hands, but soon had no room to think as he fucked you like a doll. 

You wrapped your arms around his neck and watched his face, it was stained with sweat dripping off his forehead. He was absolutely slamming into you, him pulling you into him to meet the thrust of his hips. 

“Sev please” You managed to choke out.

He looked up into your eyes.

“Please cum in me.”

His eyes narrowed and he threw you on the bed yet again face down. He grabbed your hips and pulled them to him, you were finally able to catch your breath if only for a second. Then he started his relentless pain again, one of his hands slipping to your clit to rub harshly. Your legs started to shake and you couldn’t keep quiet, every thrust was another noise you couldn’t help but left slip. Your orgasm started to build and you grabbed at the sheets, his continuous pace pushed you over the edge. You cried out, your legs continued to shake, and you felt like you couldn’t breathe.

“You fucking slut.” Severus grumbled out as his thrusts started to fumble.

He continued to slam into you but he moved his hand to your neck squeezing almost too tight. Your eyes went wide and you sucked in what air you could. His pace faltered and soon after he came deep inside of you, body slumped over you and his grip on your neck released entirely. You sucked in air again, with his body slumped on you and no support to your hips you collapsed onto the bed. 

As he caught his own breath, he pulled out of you and rolled off of you. Though he collected you into his arms and kissed at your neck, you relaxed entirely into him. You had caught your breath but your body radiated heat and you were still slick with sweat. 

In your ear he whispered words he had never said to you in the 16 years you had been together. 

“I love you.”

The only thing you could do is cry which just caused him to tighten his grip on you.


End file.
